Bang
by Melissa Hughsun
Summary: They don't even remember who's idea it was to do a b&e, it must of been the alcohol talking but now the four of them Jude, Connor, Taylor and Daria are in a stranger's house who is home and has a gun.


They don't even remember who's idea it was to do a b&e, it must of been the alcohol talking and boy did they have a lot of it. The four of them Jude, Connor, Taylor and Daria been spending an hour passing around a bottle of jack Connor "borrowed" from his dad when suddenly one of them had a brilliant idea to break into the house they were nearest to. But now the four of them are in the kitchen bored and drunk. "What now?"-Daria giggles and bumps into the kitchen counter. "Shhhhh someone will hear us."-Taylor. "Guys I don't think this is such a good idea."-Jude. "I agree with Jude."-Taylor. "Guys don't be scaredy-cats."-Daria says then covers her mouth laughing. "What's so funny?"-Taylor. "Scaredy-cats."-Daria says laughing. "Ugh your wasted."-Taylor. "You should be too, it's fun."-Daria. "Shhhh, you two are gonna get us caught."-Connor says finally speaking up for once. "Okayyy, Mr. grumpy pants."-Daria mumbles then laughs again. Connor just rolls his eyes at the sight of his drunk "girlfriend" and walks over to Jude who's standing quietly all fidgety and nervous like. "You okay?"-Connor. "Yea...I'm fine, let's just get out of here."-Jude says and Connor puts his arm around him and squeezes his shoulder for comfort. "But guys we just got here..."-Daria says and walks up to Connor squeezing her way in between then and grabs Connor's face, Connor is wide eyed in shock and all he does is look over Daria at Jude, not even attempting to kiss Daria back and keeping his arms at his sides. Taylor rolls her eyes "Seriously you two are gonna do this now?"-Taylor. "Excuse me Taylor, I sense someone is jealous."-Daria. "Hardly."-Taylor mumbles. "Guy's did you hear that? I think someone's home let's get out of here."-Jude says. "No! Not before Taylor here admits she's jealous of me and Connor."-Daria. "Daria that's enough now is not the time nor place, your drunk let' go home."-Taylor. "No! Pass me the bottle."-Daria says grabbing the bottle of jack off the table but it slips from her hands and shatters on the floor. Then they hear cursing and footsteps coming closer. "What the fuck what that?! Who's there?"-owner of house. "Shit's it's the owner, guy's let's get out of here."-Connor. Connor, Daria and Taylor tip toe trying to get to the back door when suddenly the lights in the kitchen turn on and the owner is standing there with a shotgun armed and ready. "Shit run!"-Connor yells. Daria pushes everyone out of the way and runs out the door and Taylor is right behind her. Connor is almost out the door when he turns around and sees Jude still in house whose frozen with fear and goes back to get him. Shots are fired, BANG...BANG...BANG. Connor dodges every which way to avoid getting hit, his only priority is to get to Jude. "Jude, Are you alright, come on we have to go...Now!"-Connor says tugging on Jude's arm but he won't budge. "Jude please..."-Connor pleads and Jude starts walking towards Connor, grabs his hand, Connor intertwines their fingers and starts to run. The owner fires one more shot and BANG into Connor's shoulder, The two off make it out of the house and are across the street huffing and puffing. "You two made it."-Taylor. "Connor ugh never leave me like that again."-Daria yells. "He went back for Jude."-Taylor. "Whatever I'm his girlfriend he should be worrying about me."-Daria. Connor and Jude are smiling at each other when Jude looks down and his smile vanishes "Connor...your bleeding."-Jude. Connor looks down and notices he'd been hit. "Guys Connor been shot."-Jude says frantically as Connor falls to the ground. "Oh my god, oh my god boo are you okay?"-Daria says pacing around. No response. "Boo? Connor? Answer me? say anything?"-Daria says practically shaking him. "mmmm J-j-jude..."-Connor sputters out then passes out.

Connor just got shot, and the last thing he said before he passed out was Jude's name. "This cannot be happening! Why did he say your name Jude, Why?"-Daria shouts pacing around sobering up quickly from the shock. "I-I-I don't know."-Jude whispers, he's just in complete in total shock. A few minutes ago he was frozen still in that house left for dead till Connor went back for him and now Connor is shot and dying and the only thing Jude can think that it's all his fault. Taylor whips out her cell and dials 911. "What are you doing?"-Daria. "What does it look like I'm doing? We can't let him bleed out on this guy's lawn."-Taylor. "But now the cops are gonna get involved hospitals have to report every time they get a shot victim. We can all get arrested."-Daria. "Would you rather save yourself or save your boyfriend?"-Taylor. Daria doesn't answer. "Hi yes umm my friend just got shot, please hurry quick he already passed out..."-Taylor. A few minutes later an ambulance picks up Connor and takes him to the hospital. Taylor, Daria and Jude are left there wondering if they're friend will make it.  
~Day Later~  
"Let me see my boyfriend!"-Daria yells at the receptionist. "Daria calm down, the more you yell the more they're not gonna let us see him."-Taylor whispers. "Name please."-Receptionist. "Connor, Connor Stevens."-Jude pips up. "Critical Condition, Sorry no visitors unless family."-Receptionist. "Damn it!"-Daria yells in frustration. "J-J-Jude's his brother."-Taylor says. "I am?"-Jude says. Taylor hits him in the stomach to shut up. "Of course you are."- Taylor says through gritted teeth giving Jude the don't blow our cover look. The receptionist gives them a sad smile "Room 243"-Receptionist. The three of them run to the room and are about to go in when Connor's dad steps out and looks startled to see them. "Mr. Stevens how's Connor doing?"-Daria. "Your Connor's girlfriend right?"-Connor's Dad. "Sure am."-Daria. "My son has good taste."-Connor's dad says smiling weakly at Daria and then turns to Taylor and Jude. "Jude."-Connor's dad, "Mr. Stevens."-Jude, both of them say without looking at each other. "How's Connor doing?"-Taylor says. "Who are you?"-Mr. Stevens. "The fourth wheel."-Taylor mutters. "Connor is a strong boy, he'll be fine. The doctors say he'll awake any time now."-Mr. Stevens. "Awake, you mean he still hasn't woken up?"-Taylor. "Afraid not. I'll give him and his girl a moment alone. I'm gonna get some coffee."-Mr. Stevens says and walks away. "He's right, Let me have a few minutes with him alone."-Daria says enters the room and closes the door. It must've been ten minutes later when Daria comes out ghost of tears on her face "Jude's turn."-Daria says wiping her eyes sitting down next to Taylor. Jude reluctantly enters Connor's room and sees him tied up to machines sleeping. Jude takes a seat next to him and decides to talk out loud "Connor please don't die. It's my fault your here anyway, I was too scared to leave the house and you went back for me. We need you to come back your father needs you, Daria needs you and I need you. Your my best friend and I-I-I love you. Please come back to us, to me."-Jude says. A few seconds later Jude feels a hand wrap around his and looks down and sees Connor's. "Connor?"-Jude. "Jude..."-Connor mumbles groggily. Connor opens his eyes and sees Jude his best friend, the only person that makes his heart flutter and question everything he was taught to be right. "I love you too."-Connor says smiling. Connor pats next to him and Jude sits next to him on his bed. "I'm glad your okay. I'm sorry."-Jude. "It's not your fault. I would've went back for you no matter what and I wouldn't change a thing."-Connor says and before Jude and disagree Connor's lips are on his. They don't know how long they were like that only that it felt right, perfect. They didn't even hear the door open "What the hell is going on, Get off my son!"-Mr. Stevens yells. And both boys pull apart looking guilty and in shock but neither one would let go of the other's hand.


End file.
